


Lucky Strike

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, curling appreciation society, here be porn, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: Yuzu needs some incentive to get better at bowling. Javier has some ideas...





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> It sort of (not really) has some plot, so I didn't use the pwp tag this time.  
> Written for the thots in the figure skating Discord server, you're welcome to join!  
> https://discord.gg/cvr3pWh

Yuzuru and Javier are at a bowling alley late at night, fooling around after a long day of practise. It’s only Yuzu third time going bowling. Yuzu had been planning to go home and play video games again, and listen to music until he falls asleep, but Javi took his phone, teasing that he wouldn’t give it back until they went out and had some fun. He never really goes out to have fun, but it’s his birthday today, and Javi had convinced him to go bowling. In hindsight, maybe that was a bad idea, because Javi realizes that Yuzu is extremely competitive, not that he ever forgot it. Yuzu starts off with a less than ideal 3 pins knocked down, and huffs in frustration. Javi, on the other hand, tumbles 8. Not a strike, but satisfactory.

“Why Javi score so high? I only 3.”

“Darling, I’ve practised a lot more than you have. I don’t stay holed up at TCC all the time. Sometimes I come here with Tracy and Nam, so I’ve had a lot more experience than you.”

Yuzu just pouts in response, and picks up another ball. This time he scores 5, and his second ball lands in the gutter. He stomps up to Javier again, eyebrows furrowed.

“You did better this time, this is fast improvement!”

“But 5 is bad. Only 10 is good.”

Javi lands a 7 and shrugs.

“See I’m not all good either, Yuzu. It just takes practice.”

Yuzu is only slightly appeased, but Javi kisses him softly between his furrowed brows, so he feels a little better. 

After one particularly bad frame, Javi sidles up to Yuzu and says "I think I need to correct your form. Bend a little lower." Yuzu smirks as he realizes what Javi is doing, and moves deliberately and slowly, like a cat, wiggling his ass a little more than he needs to. 

"Like this?" He turns around, peering innocently at Javier. As he expects, Javi's eyes are trained on his perfectly round buttocks, eyes growing feral.

"That's good," he says. "Now try again." 

Yuzu bends even lower, pushing his perky ass up in the air, and readies himself. Suddenly, he feels Javi's presence very close behind him. He leans back, and sure enough, he finds himself pressed against Javi’s warm body. Yuzu smirks when he realizes that Javi is already half-hard.

"Concentrate now," Javi whispers, his warm breath misting on his neck, strong hands gripping his hips.

Yuzu stares at the pins, and is about to throw the ball when Javi grinds his erection into his ass. He inhales sharply in surprise, choking on a moan, and lands a gutterball.

Javi tuts disapprovingly while groping his ass.

"You can do better than that, Yuzu. I'll give you a prize if you land a strike."

Yuzuru tries to concentrate again, playing the game, but just as he's about the bowl again, Javi fondles him crudely, stroking his erection through his sweats. But Yuzu was prepared, so he did a little better this time. 8 pins.

"I'm impressed. But you'll have to do better than that, baby." 

Yuzuru glares at him playfully, fluttering his eyelashes. "But Javi is so distracting, you bad man. But I try. For you."

"Good boy, Yuzu. I'm getting impatient, so you better get a strike or there will be punishment for you."

Yuzu flushes, and gets into position again, his ass brushing lightly against Javi's erection. He bowls again, readying himself for the onslaught of arousal, and Javi delivers. He grinds himself again against Yuzu's ass, delivering a sounding smack to his right cheek. Yuzu moans, but is able to bowl a strike.

"I have prize now, Javi?"

 

They tumble into Javier’s apartment, kissing wetly, clothes flying on to random pieces of furniture. They knock over a basket of fruit in the hallway, but are too impatient to pick them up. When they enter Javi’s bedroom, he shoves Yuzu hard onto the door, and kicks his legs apart. He grinds their erections together, and the two men moan and sigh at the sweet relief. Javier bites and sucks his way down Yuzuru’s neck, leaving love bites that mark the man as his, leaving Yuzuru groaning in broken English and Japanese.

“Javier, please”

“Please what, baby?” He bites his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt, then blows cool air on them softly.

“I want.. arggh.”

“What do you want, Yuzu? You have to tell me or I can’t give it to you.”

“Javi.”

“Say it for me, baby”

Yuzu flushes, embarrassed no matter how many times they do this.

“Javi, I want…” he whines. “Javi, fuck me. Please”

The words send a thrill through Javier’s body, shooting into his groin. He groans in appreciation and kisses Yuzu hard, leaving him breathless and lips bruised.

He throws Yuzuru onto his bed, quickly stripping off his clothes while Yuzu does the same. He runs his eyes over his pale, smooth skin in a primal way, like a predator. Yuzu, now naked, spread his legs apart, presenting himself.

“Javi like this?”

Javier climbs onto the bed between his legs.

“Mmm more than like, baby, I love it. You dirty boy.”

Yuzuru’s eyes gleam at being praised in this way. He’s always loved the way Javier talks to him, possess him. He flushes slightly, all the way to his chest.

Javier roughly positions him onto his hands and knees, and gives his ass a good smack, causing him to yelp.

“Be a good boy and stay still, yeah?”

Yuzu nods, too aroused to say anything else.

Javier adds some lube to his fingers and immediately shoves two inside. It hasn’t been long since they last had sex, and he knows Yuzu likes it rough. Yuzuru screams, and jolts forward, only for Javier to pull him back onto his waiting fingers, thrusting into him again and again.

When he feels that Yuzuru’s loose enough, he carefully wipes his hands on the sheets and adds some more lube to his hard cock.

“Ready?” Javier asks. No matter how rough the sex is, he always makes sure that Yuzu is okay beforehand. A sweet gesture that Yuzu appreciates.

“Yes, Javi, fuck me now.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

He penetrates him in one swift thrust, and immediately sets a fast, unyielding pace that has Yuzu screaming into the pillows. Yuzu’s eyes flutter shut at the onslaught of senses, but Javi slaps his thigh sharply.

“Eyes open, baby, I want to see the way you look at me. It gets me so hot, looking at you fall apart on my cock. You like being wrecked like this don’t you, my sweet. Like a little whore, hungry for my cock, hungry for being fucked.”

Yuzu blushes and whines, not denying it, but feeling humiliated but they both know he loves it. He wails as Javi continues to thrust at his prostate, crying and drooling, feeling wound up tighter and tighter. Javier goes even harder, pulls at his cock so that Yuzu is torn between thrusting his ass backwards or into the welcome fingers around his achiny hard cock. The dam inside him bursts, and he comes hard all over the sheets, clenching hard around Javier.

 

Javi pulls out and turns him over before shoving himself inside Yuzu again. 

Yuzu screams, oversensitive and broken.

“Javi! Too much! I.. I can’t. Javi is too much!”

Javi slows down a little and observes Yuzu’s expression carefully. But he doesn’t safe word, so he knows it’s okay to continue, even though Yuzu is already shaking and crying. Javi growls, and thrusts inside him even harder into his prostate. “You want it baby, don’t lie to me. To everyone else, but not to me. You know you want to be ruined like this, so delicious, and all for me.”

Javi’s hips fuck into him at a fast, hard pace, and Yuzu is climbing again, hands clenching the sheets and screaming from the sensory overload, but Javi is right. He does love it. He knows and Javi knows that he craves losing control, even only for a little while, to the person he trusts the most with his body and his soul.

Javier’s thrusts become erratic, sloppy, his breath coming out in fast, shallow pants as he comes close to the edge. He reaches for Yuzu’s cock and tugs at it, rubbing his thumb into the slit and caressing the underside of the head.

“Come for me baby, again. Now.”

Javier sucks one of his nipples into his mouth, and Yuzu explodes again, clenching hard around him. Javier swears in Spanish and fucks into him hard a few more times before spilling into him, filling him up in the way that Yuzuru loves.

They rest their foreheads together, panting hard, before Javier pulls out. He watches his cum leak out of Yuzuru’s swollen hole and hums in appreciation.

“You look good like this. Marked.”

“Yes, Javi. Marked. Yours only.”


End file.
